


Only Ones Who Know

by palmofmyfreezinghand



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Basically, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I missed writing them, Kinda, Switching Perspectives, and write everyone else again too, because alex turner owns my soul, but acknowledge and respect, but we are still plodding on, friends - Freeform, has probably evolved from intention, however, i just wanted to explore them, i think this, oh how i missed characterising, oneshots, ranvanni, the cast of strictly 2020, there are so many what if moments, they are just friends, w arctic monkeys as a backdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmofmyfreezinghand/pseuds/palmofmyfreezinghand
Summary: @myfreezing hand on twitter!!A series of oneshots in which Ranvir and Giovanni (with the help of others) consider their friendship and wonder if there might be something more to it.Or: a friends to lovers style series which explores some of their more ambiguous moments (and invents a fair few too.)
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 147
Kudos: 47





	1. I Try So Not To Suffer The Indignity Of Reaction

Giovanni settled back on the sofa with a proud smile on his face. Even in the space of two months, Ranvir had come _so_ far. Not just with her dancing - although when Giovanni thought about it, he could scarcely believe that the same woman who had all but two left feet during the launch show had also produced the best ballroom dances of the series. It was, as he'd said countless times during this year's _Strictly,_ Ranvir's blossoming confidence which had really been mesmerising to watch. They'd struck up an intensely close friendship during the time they'd spent bubbled, and Giovanni realised, flicking channels until he found _Good Morning Britain,_ that he was really going to miss her company. 

"Wow, mate, I know Strictly's over and we don't know if tours are going ahead, but I don't think you have to resort to watching breakfast TV." 

Giovanni laughed at the heavily sarcastic comment, and turned his head to face his grinning flatmate. "Fuck _off,_ Kai, she is - was my partner. We are very very good friends, as you know. I want to support her." 

Kai sighed, but padded over to join him on the sofa anyway, settling down with his morning protein shake. "I know, I know. She's a lovely woman, that's for sure. I think you guys had a great partnership." 

Giovanni nodded. "I was lucky. This whole bubble situation - it could have been a nightmare, but I found a friend for life in Ranvir." 

He couldn't help but smile as Ranvir popped up on screen, wearing a red velvet jumpsuit and looking _very_ put together for such an early time in the morning. Giovanni had been the recipient of many a dance-themed question at 3AM, but he still had no idea how Ranvir functioned, never mind looked so good on morning TV. Giovanni paused, shaking his head to himself. Did he just admit he thought she looked _good?_ Ranvir was hardly his usual type, but then again he'd never been convinced he had one, he was just able to appreciate beautiful women. He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of the thought. Ranvir would laugh hysterically at him if she were here - they'd definitely friendzoned each other during training. 

"Do you have dandruff, mate?" Kai laughed. "You keep shaking your head like you do." 

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Giovanni snapped, half joking. " _Please._ I would never let myself get _the dandruff._ "

Kai giggled, clearly delighted to have provoked Giovanni's outrage. "Hey! They're discussing your Argentine Tango!" 

Giovanni pulled himself out of his thoughts to focus entirely on the programme. He'd loved that dance, and was incredibly interested in what Ranvir might have to say about the experience now that it was over. He smiled as Adil Ray's face flashed up on the screen, clearly having been enthused by the entire performance. 

"Ranvir, honestly, you've bought smiles to so many people's faces - that tango! I still have that tango image in my mind, I have to say!"

Ranvir winked back, and Giovanni bristled, feeling the smile slip from his face. They were just friends, right, but so were she and Adil. He hadn't been aware that she playfully flirted with _all_ of her male friends like that. He'd had the temerity to think he was at least a little bit special. 

"Do you, Adil?" she retorted, always lightning quick with a witty response. _Please shoot him down,_ Giovanni pleaded internally, _the desperate bastard._

Kai barked out a laugh, turning to Giovanni. "Gio! Did you just call Adil a desperate bastard?" 

_Shit._ The pleading hadn't been as internal as he thought. 

"It's weird!" he snapped, gesturing at the TV. "That tango happened weeks ago, and he's still thinking about it?" 

Kai narrowed his eyes with suspicion, but said nothing. He paused. "I thought that's what you wanted, you know, what you tried to go for with the _performance._ "

Giovanni didn't miss how Kai placed special emphasis on the last word of his sentence, and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to GMB. 

"I'll ring you on Christmas Day" Ranvir was saying, and _why did Giovanni's blood feel hot all of a sudden?_ He was about to type out a ' _will I get a call on Christmas too?'_ text, until he realised that it sounded a) just as desperate as he was accusing Adil of being, and b) probably wouldn't translate too well over text. 

"Please" Adil continued, and _didn't this man ever shut up?_ "Please - have you got the outfit? We could FaceTime!" 

Kai doubled over in hysterics. "God, I love this guy, he's hilarious!" He turned in surprise as he realised Giovanni had grabbed the remote, overcome with irritation, and switched off the TV. 

"What the fuck is with you, Gio?" 

Giovanni shrugged. "I don't like the way he behaves. _I don't like it._ That Argentine Tango was special - between us. I don't get why he has to sexualise it." 

Kai arched an eyebrow. "Because...it's literally the Argentine Tango?" 

"Yeah," Giovanni hissed pointedly, "It's _our_ Argentine Tango. Not _his_ Argentine Tango." 

Kai looked at Giovanni as though he were particularly slow at grasping an inside joke. "And you're sure you two are just friends, and have been the whole time?" 

Giovanni flushed. He _was_ behaving like a jealous partner, but he couldn't help it. Ranvir was just his friend, sure, but she was beautiful, and something about Adil's flirtatious manner had unsettled him. "There is nothing between us like that, Kai." 

Kai knocked back the end of his protein shake. "Okay. I mean I should say that I don't believe you, like at all, and never have. But I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go on a run - do you want to come?" 

Giovanni considered it for a moment, until an idea became present in his mind and he smiled. "No. Actually, Ranvir is hosting _Lorraine_ today. I might send in a video, just to wish her luck." 

Kai barely stifled a laugh. "Sure. To wish her _luck._ "

Giovanni sighed. "Kai, you're in my camera space." 

"Wait - Gio, you're wearing _that_?" 

Giovanni sighed, looking into the lens. "You're right, my hair sucks." He reached over and pulled a cap on. 

Kai's eyes widened. "The _bathrobe,_ Gio?"

Giovanni shrugged. "Looks like a cardigan. Plus, Ranvir won't mind seeing my chest, she's used to it. Maybe Adil can talk about _that._ "

Kai laughed loudly, opening the door to leave. "Just friends, sure." 


	2. And I Hope You're Holding Hands By New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janette and Aljaz are distracted from their post-Strictly reunion by a *very* cuddly Ranvir and Giovanni.

Janette was relatively sure she had never felt such a mix of heightened emotions at once. She was absolutely elated to have reached her first final of _Strictly,_ deeply proud of HRVY and his talent, delighted for Bill and Oti on their well deserved win, disappointed that she and HRVY hadn't quite managed it - but most of all, the happiest she'd ever been, back in her husband's arms after a long eight weeks. 

" _God,_ I've missed feeling so much shorter than you" Janette laughed, nuzzling into Aljaz's chest where his pale blue shirt was slightly open. 

"Me too, my little Cuban princess." Aljaz wrapped his arms tighter around Janette, feeling visibly relieved to be reunited. "Although, isn't HRVY taller than you?" 

"Isn't everyone?" Janette countered, laughing. "Yes, but Bambi is only 5'8, so he doesn't make me feel _as_ miniscule as you do." 

Aljaz smiled. "You two were the cutest gnomes. Where is he, anyway?" 

Janette reluctantly unhooked herself from her husband's arms to look around. The room looked incredible - _Strictly_ was magical at the best of times, but this year, after all that the world had gone through, just being in this room with confetti streaming down, was incredible. "I think he went to find Maisie. I told him to shoot his shot. He's super cute." 

Aljaz nodded, putting his hand to his heart. "I love how this show helps so many people find love." 

Janette smiled widely as her husband spoke, noticing two figures holding each other close in the corner of the room. They were both vaguely swaying to the music, and the man's arms couldn't have been wrapped tighter around the woman's if he had tried. She frowned a little as she tried to puzzle them out, and widened her eyes when she realised. 

" _Shit"_ Janette murmured, drawing Aljaz's attention to what she was looking at. "Did I miss something happening with Ranvir and Giovanni?" 

Aljaz spun on his heel. "No - and trust me, Gorka and I have asked! He has told me that it's a very special friendship, but there's nothing there." 

Janette cocked her head to one side. "That does _not_ look like there's nothing there to me." 

Aljaz shrugged. "They're always like this. I don't get it, either. I know Gio is super tactile and friendly, but -" 

"He's holding her like it would physically kill him to let her go." Janette finished her husband's thought. 

"I'd love them to be more than friends" Aljaz added. "I've never seen this side to Gio - the side he shows us in some of his more serious Facetimes - so publicly before. It's like, when he asked me what it was like to be in love - it's like watching him find his answer." 

Janette sighed. She was a total sucker for romance, and really disappointed that Giovanni and Ranvir were insisting they were just friends. "I can't believe he's being dopey enough to mistake _this_ for friendship." 

"I know," agreed Aljaz. "I mean, he's holding her like I just held you, and we are married and just had to spend two months apart." 

Janette was about to respond when she noticed someone standing just above Ranvir and Giovanni - she couldn't make out in the darkness whether it was a fellow contestant or crew - take their phone out, presumably to film. 

"Come on" she tugged on her husband's arm. "It's a beautiful moment, but we have to interrupt them. It wouldn't be fair for something so personal to get out onto the internet." 

Aljaz nodded, matching his wife's pace as they made their way over to Ranvir and Giovanni. "If we are interpreting it this way, and we've heard Gio say they're just friends, we can only imagine the media's reaction." 

"Hi, guys!" Janette shouted from a safe distance away, just loud enough to be heard over the music. 

Ranvir smiled widely at them both, while Giovanni - who was much less adept at controlling his facial expressions, Janette noted - struggled to hide his disappointment that their moment had been interrupted. _So much for just friends._

"Janette! Congratulations on such a wonderful final" Ranvir said warmly. "That showdance to _Boogie Wonderland_ was nothing short of spectacular." 

"You were _amazing,_ darling" Giovanni added. 

"Thanks guys, I wish you could have joined us" Janette replied, thinking that it was probably only fair to subtly let them know that people were filming parts of the evening, and they couldn't be totally relaxed just because the TV cameras weren't rolling. "Aljaz and I saw some guy up there filming, and wondered if you'd want to be in shot with us." 

Aljaz nodded. "What better memory than being in someone's Instagram panorama?" 

Ranvir laughed. "I'll certainly give it a go. Where should I look?" She hooked her arm around Giovanni with complete ease; Aljaz elbowed Janette to let her know he had seen it too. 

Once they'd smiled and waved at the camera, Giovanni signalled to Janette to step away, into the darkness behind the back row of tables. Smiling apologetically at Ranvir and Aljaz, she followed him and ducked behind the wall. 

"Thank you, my darling." He spun to face her, eyes earnest in the dark. 

So he _had_ picked up on it. 

"Oh, honey, you're more than welcome! It wouldn't be amazing for the media to pick up on such a private moment." 

"Yeah," Giovanni agreed, distractedly. "We are very close. It's all platonic, though." 

"I know," Janette replied, unconvincingly. 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Well - yeah, if you say that's the case, that's the case" Janette shrugged. "But let me tell you, you were holding Ranvir how my husband holds me." 

Giovanni laughed, somewhat shakily. "I guess - I mean, I'm going to miss her. And - please don't tell anyone, Janette -" 

Janette stretched to reach out and briefly touch his hand. "G, I would _never._ " 

He visibly exhaled. "I know. I know. I trust you. I just - what if she never let me hold her like that again? What if that's the last time we will be so close? I know we will stay friends, but I will miss how physically close we are. It happens so naturally, between us." He glanced at Janette desperately. "Is it like that with you and HRVY?" 

Janette chuckled softly. "Oh darling, no." In her eyeline, she could see HRVY kissing Maisie. "My partner has already moved on." 

Giovanni turned to follow her gaze. "We always knew that was coming, I think." 

"Would you do that?" Janette asked. Not many people would dare to ask notorious closed book Giovanni a question like that, but she knew that he trusted her and would answer honestly. 

He nodded slowly, as though the realisation was dawning on him. "Yeah. Yes. If she would let me. I don't know if she would, though." 

Janette smiled. "Something tells me she just might." 

She let the sentence linger in the air for a moment, before deciding to return to Aljaz, in case he and Ranvir wondered what on earth was happening. 

"I'm going to go and see my husband, G. Why don't you spend some more time with Ranvir, and just see where tonight takes you?" 

"I will" Giovanni nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Janette, darling. I always need you." 

They returned to a quizzical Ranvir and Aljaz, who had been busy swapping funny stories about Clara. 

"Janette knows the _best_ dermatologist" Giovanni rambled, by way of explanation. He sounded like a nervous schoolboy with a crush, and it made Janette smile fondly. "And after teaching you" he glanced at Ranvir with a teasing eye "I need something to get rid of these stress lines." 

She swatted him playfully and pulled him away, giggling. 

Aljaz wrapped his arm around Janette, holding her close as they watched them walk away. "So, what do you think? Kiss by Christmas?" 

"I don't know," Janette sighed, fondness in her eyes as she watched their disappearing figures. "I hope they're holding hands by New Year's Eve, put it that way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested! I hope this fits your vision - and let's face it, who doesn't have this moment living in their head rent free? 
> 
> Let's just say for argument's sake that the timings were a little different; I know that Janette & Aljaz weren't actually reunited at the time of the hug so hopefully the COVID police don't read my silly little AUs x


	3. Well You Cured My January Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranvir is very surprised when her friend and ex-Strictly dance partner Giovanni meets her after an early shift at Westminster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jen for this idea! I'm actually really enjoying writing this series. Any and all suggestions welcome. 
> 
> Also: thank you so much for over 1k reads on we've got a bit of love hate!!!!

Ranvir smiled as the cameraman gave her the thumbs up, signalling that her morning segment on _Good Morning Britain_ was coming to an end. She loved her job, but it was absolutely _freezing,_ somewhere around minus five degrees. Even her woollen hat, two coats and furry boots were doing little to protect her against the icy wind. 

"And that's all from me today" Ranvir smiled into the camera, praying her chattering teeth weren't giving her away. "I'll hand you over to Piers and Susanna." 

Ranvir exhaled in relief, laughing as she saw wisps of cold breath curling into the black early morning sky. 

"Thanks guys, amazing job as always" she smiled at the crew. She pitied them; being up and working at this time in the morning was not pleasant. Not that Ranvir minded, she would do anything to prioritise her career and ensure that she could provide successfully enough to give Tushaan all he needed. 

Even the most career-focused and pragmatic of women would have found it difficult to go back to the frosty 6AM mornings outside Westminster after _Strictly,_ and Ranvir felt that she had enjoyed a better experience than most. It had been more than the dresses or the dances, the close friendship between herself and Giovanni was really remarkable, and she missed his company terribly now they were no longer training together. 

"I had better go and find my driver, I suppose. Same time next week?" Ranvir smiled at the crew as she pulled her gloves over her freezing hands and handed back her microphone. 

"That won't be necessary, darling." 

Ranvir spun around so fast she thought she might get whiplash. Was she hearing things? She'd recognise that Italian accent _anywhere._ Surely not? Giovanni would _never_ be awake at this time.

And yet - there he was. She walked towards him with mild confusion, smiling as she saw him bundled up in a hat and gloves, but only wearing a skin and shorts as clothes. 

"Giovanni! Oh God, what are you like? You'll catch your death of cold." 

He rolled his eyes. "I was out for a run." 

Ranvir checked her watch and eyeballed him. "At _six thirty?_ Why are you here?" 

"It's nice to be wanted" he laughed, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I like to run along the river, and -" he looked sheepish. "I remembered you do this, here." 

Ranvir was suddenly thankful for the dark sky and icy wind hiding the blush that she was sure had appeared on her cheeks. They'd spoken every day since _Strictly,_ mostly because they'd become fast friends while training and it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. The ongoing lockdown had meant that they hadn't really been able to see each other, settling instead for text messages and occasional phone calls. 

"I just finished, actually" she smiled. "I was going to head home. T is with his Dad, he stayed there last night, so I'll probably answer some emails, do some research and clean before he comes back." 

Giovanni raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "No. I don't think so." 

"You don't think so?" Ranvir repeated, now perplexed. "I know it's boring, Gio, it's just my to-do list." 

He shook his head again, pulling her hand. "No. Fuck your to-do list. You're cold and tired. And you're coming with me." 

"What? I mean, we can't. There's a lockdown, Gio. There's nowhere for us to hang out. Even if we get a takeaway drink, it'll be freezing. And my driver -" 

Giovanni waved his hand in a delightfully dismissive gesture. "I told him already, to forget it. I can take you back, later. You were just in my bubble, I'm not seeing anyone apart from Kai. He's away doing something work-related, so we will have the flat to ourselves. Come _on._ " 

Ranvir hesitated. She and Giovanni had worked hard to rubbish the slew of admittedly nonsensical press articles suggesting that they were together. How would it look if they were spotted sneaking into his building? 

As though he could read her mind, Giovanni pressed a kiss to her head. "Ranvir. Listen to me. You need this. Your body needs this. It's just a quick rest at mine, I promise. A chance to recharge. Any good friend would do the same for you." 

Ranvir shrugged, and followed his lead. She had been feeling particularly exhausted lately. Lockdown and single parenting coupled with the comedown from _Strictly_ and continued early starts had all gotten to her, and she wasn't feeling her best. 

"Okay" she smiled, and took the arm he was offering. 

Thankfully, it was only a short walk to Giovanni's flat if you adopted a quick pace, and he was soon pushing the door open to his apartment. 

"Lovely place" Ranvir said, taking in the large glass windows and open plan living area. "Warm, too." 

Giovanni chucked. "Before I went out, I made sure the heating was on." 

Ranvir arched an eyebrow. "Giovanni Pernice. Did you _know_ you'd get me back here?" 

His eyes widened, and Ranvir chuckled as it dawned on him he hadn't been as sneaky as he thought. 

"I can't help it! I wanted to do something - something to help. We didn't do all that work on _Strictly_ to get you to feel better just to let everything go now. I'm going to make a hot drink for us. Is tea okay?" 

Ranvir nodded. "Anything you've got, please. My hands are freezing." 

Giovanni flicked the kettle on and spun to face her. "I can help with that." 

He grabbed her hands, still wearing his fingerless runner's gloves, and took them in his. Ranvir took an intake of breath as she felt warmth flooding to her fingers. It felt so casually intimate that she didn't dare meet Giovanni's eyes. Ridiculous, really, seeing as they'd danced the Argentine Tango pressed up against each other and nothing had come of it. But this, standing here, in his kitchen holding hands, it felt like treading the dangerous line between friendship and _something more_ that they'd never previously even come close to crossing. 

The kettle whistled, and Giovanni stepped away to fill two mugs. "Come in here, with me" he instructed, walking around the kitchen island and opening a door with his hip. 

Ranvir barked out a laugh when she realised where they were heading. "Oh wow, did you just take me into your _bedroom?"_ She cleared her throat. "I can just see the headlines now: _lothario Giovanni Pernice -"_

"Oh _stop"_ he whined, giggling. "I knew I should never have made friends with a _journalist."_

"It's okay, Gio" Ranvir replied, softer than she'd anticipated. "I trust you." 

"Good" Giovanni smiled. "Then you trust that I know what you need to look after yourself. I want you to take your coat and hat and anything off you're not comfortable in, and then we are going to nap together. I didn't have the best night, and you definitely didn't. Let's just get some rest." 

Ranvir's heart all but melted. Giovanni was an amazing friend, and honestly, how the _fuck_ was he single? He treated her better than she had ever been treated in her life. She considered coming up with excuses, to say that no, she was fine, but one look in those persistent green eyes told her it was pointless. 

"Okay" she agreed, removing her woollen clothes. "I can't really nap in my jeans though, sorry. Can't say I was expecting to be here after work." 

Giovanni laughed, his eyes crinkling. "I think of everything. Here" he passed her some of his large grey joggers. "You put these on, and I'll wait outside and you tell me when you're ready." 

Ranvir nodded, willing herself to not look overly fond. _This man._ She peeled off her jeans and put his joggers on, laughing at how long they were on her tiny legs. 

"Decent!" She called out. 

Giovanni padded back into the room, shirtless in his own joggers, clutching two hot water bottles. He passed one to her. "Sorry about the shirt, darling" he added, with terrible faux modesty, Ranvir thought. "I thought you'd be used to it." 

Ranvir laughed. "Don't worry Gio, I know by now that you're a total exhibitionist." 

She took a sip of her tea as she got into one side of the bed, and turned on her side. She couldn't place the feeling - something homely and comforting - about Giovanni sliding in next to her. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered, his voice suddenly close and soft. 

Ranvir nodded. "Of course. We've been used to being pressed up against each other in training, haven't we? Although" she paused, considering whether she should say what she wanted to, before deciding _fuck it,_ "I wouldn't mind a cuddle. I'm rather touch starved thanks to this lockdown." 

Ranvir felt Giovanni smile against her shoulder as his arm snaked around her. "You only had to ask, darling. I'll be your big hot water bottle." 

Ranvir closed her eyes, already feeling herself relax into sleeping mode. "Imagine what the press would have to say about this" she laughed. "Especially after we told them the truth - we are just friends and that's it." 

"Fuck the media" Giovanni murmured, sleepily. "Just wanted them off our back." 

Ranvir frowned, idly tracing his wrist with her fingers. "We only told them the truth, didn't we? We are friends." 

Giovanni sighed. "Baby, you're crazy if you believed a word of my bullshit interview. I care about you so much. I care about all my friends. But if I only liked you as a friend, we wouldn't be here doing this." 

Ranvir opened her eyes, and made to turn to face him. His strong arm stopped her. 

"Ssh. Ranvir. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up, and we will talk about it all then, I promise. But now, sleep." 


	4. I Crumble Completely When You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe has a chat with a very emotional Giovanni after *that* exit interview. 
> 
> warning: angst. but also fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most people reading this have had their moment when they realised just how special the connection between Ranvir and Giovanni was - I don't even mean in the realm of platonic or romantic (we all know they're good friends please), but just in terms of two individuals meeting and having the most incredible bond. The exit interview was that for me, so I fictionalised the aftermath, and here we are.

Zoe unclipped her mic from her blouse, sighing heavily as she uncrossed her legs and made to get off the _It Takes Two_ chair. She absolutely adored this aspect of her job, even the exit interviews, but tonight had been particularly gruelling. 

Zoe would be lying if she hadn't felt the pressure with this particular exit interview. It was no secret that Ranvir and Giovanni had been the most popular of the couples on _It Takes Two_ this season, and their semi-final elimination had elicited a furious response from viewers. Perhaps understandably, Zoe thought. Their waltz had been spectacular, cinematic, even - the jive less so, but they'd still delivered a good performance and besides, who _didn't_ want to see Giovanni dressed like a Jean Paul Gautier model in his sailor outfit? 

Zoe smiled at a passing runner as she came down the steps away from the set, thrilled that she could go home and hopefully have an early night with very little human interaction. She'd lost count of how many of these interviews she'd done, but none had been as emotionally draining as tonight. 

Ranvir had been a joy to get to know, Zoe considered. It was so rare that someone who combined such natural beauty with articulacy, thoughtfulness, honesty and genuine friendship came on the show. Seeing her moved to tears tonight as she had reflected on her _Strictly_ journey had been hard, but it was Giovanni's vulnerability that had really shocked her. 

Zoe had been interviewing Giovanni on the show for six years, as he morphed from shy newbie with a very obvious crush on his Mancunian partner and a habit of nervous sweating, to a genuinely caring partner who helped instill the sparkle of a woman who had recently lost her husband, a steely determined professional who brought the very best and then some out of an incredibly talented partner, and then as the undisputed king of camp alongside the fabulous Michelle Visage. Giovanni had so many guises on the show, Zoe recognised with a smile that he always opened up a different side of himself to truly connect with his partners. 

Yet, through it all, he had been incredibly composed, ever the showman, unwilling to praise his partners too highly lest they should lose sight of the goal: to progress as far in the competition as possible. 

Tonight - tonight all of that had vanished. Zoe had worked hard to conceal her surprise; she had expected them both to be upset, perhaps Ranvir more visibly than her partner. But instead, she was faced with a stony-faced Giovanni, who didn't check himself out in the monitor even _once,_ played with his ring and wrung his hands endlessly. And the _praise._

_I have been on the show six years...this is my most accomplishment journey._

_It is a dance competition, but it is not all about that._

When they turned to look at each other after their _Strictly_ montage had played, Zoe could tell they'd forgotten that they weren't the only people in the universe at that moment. She'd hoped week after week, in vain, as she was aware, that one of them would just _crack_ and reveal their feelings for one another. 

"Mummy" her daughter would ask her, week after week when she came home after _It Takes Two,_ "Have Ranvir and Gio said they're dating yet?" 

And Zoe would laugh and roll her eyes, saying _no darling, they're just friends, remember._ All the while thinking that it must be a special kind of friendship to inspire such a seismic change in one person. 

Zoe exhaled loudly as she pushed open the door of the Green Room, delighted to have a place to unpick her thoughts before she headed home for the night. 

Or not, as it turned out. 

Giovanni jumped up from his place on the sofa, his eyes red and watery, clearly startled by the opening door. 

"Zoe! I - I" he fumbled for words, coming up short. "I thought I was alone." 

Zoe was overwhelmed with compassion for the man in front of her. His cheeks were streaked with tears, his tie discarded on the sofa next to a box of tissues, and his top button was undone. 

"Oh, _darling"_ she all but whispered, sinking down into the opposite sofa. "This has really hit hard, hasn't it?" 

Giovanni sat back down, his head in his hands. "The hardest elimination ever. I didn't think it would hurt like this." 

"Is it just the dancing?" Zoe asked, making her voice as soft as she could. "You don't have to answer that, G. This isn't an interview." 

Giovanni laughed, wiping his eyes. "Thank god. I don't think I could do that again." He returned to playing with his ring, and Zoe had never wanted to hug anyone so badly. 

"Where's Ranvir?" 

Giovanni looked towards the door. "She wanted some time alone. She was struggling quite a bit, crying. I wanted to be there for her but she said she needed the space." 

Zoe nodded. "She's absolutely loved dancing with you, Gio. That's quite a special gift you've given her." 

Giovanni shook his head vigorously, eyes becoming watery again. "No. Not like what she's given me." He leaned forward. "Zoe - I. I've never known anyone make me realise before, like I said, it's not all about the dancing. It's about the connection. It's about the journey with someone. And I loved our journey. She listened to me and accepted me. Not for who she thought I was, but who I really was. It's like, the realest friendship I've ever had." 

Zoe smiled. She knew, she was sure that someone as intelligent and perceptive as Ranvir knew, and hopefully that Giovanni himself knew, that people never spoke about their partners like that unless friendship was on the brink of turning to romance. 

She paused, considering her next words carefully. "But as you said, Gio, you're going to carry on dancing together. And stay - stay _friends._ And, you know, say a few months down the line - not saying it will, I know you're just friends - say it progresses further. Ranvir adores you right back, you know?" 

Giovanni, much to Zoe's surprise, started sobbing, hands covering his eyes. Zoe checked no one was about to barge in, and went and sat down on the sofa next to him, pulling him into her arms in a motherly hug. "Darling. Giovanni. What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry, Zoe" he replied, but it came out muffled. "It's just - of course we are just friends. And even if I said that I don't want to be, she would laugh. You remember" he turned to face her earnestly, "You remember that I dated Georgia. And since then, every time I have a partner, people hold it against me. I have loved all my partners as people and friends. But I am not stupid. I know they stopped giving me people my age because they were worried I would do the same thing again. And Ranvir - she knows my reputation, she isn't interested." 

"Gio, that was _six_ years ago" Zoe said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice that most of what he'd said about people's perception of him was true. "You know, people meet their partners at work all the time. I met my husband through work. This is just work, for you. And don't you dare think of your relationships with your more mature female partners like that. You have given them all the greatest gifts: renewed confidence in themselves and their bodies. You have a special talent for making people feel good. How could Ranvir not want someone with that ability and that kindness, seeing as what a kind person she is herself?" 

Giovanni smiled warmly at her. "Oh, Zoe. You are a good friend to me. And you say the nicest things. I don't know - I thought about telling her, tonight, saying you know, _I wish we could be more than friends."_

"Maybe not tonight" Zoe added. "I think you both need to hug it out, have a cry, and mourn that such a brilliant partnership was eliminated. Go and get some good sleep, both of you, and then go and tell her. But yes, you have to tell her. No one looks at each other like you two look at each other unless you're family, or in love. But for now" Zoe stood up, smoothing her clothes down, "Go and hug your partner. And your _friend."_

Giovanni nodded, wiping his eyes and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Zoe. I really needed this chat." 

"No problem" Zoe smiled. "And Giovanni -" 

"Yes, darling?" 

"Tell Ranvir to send me over those sailor outfit photos. For science." 


	5. You Thought You'd Never Get Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranvir knew she wanted a man who was good with kids, mostly for Tushaan's sake. However, she didn't expect that seeing Giovanni covered in slime on a children's show would stir any non-platonic feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly what on earth is this chapter? It's actually crazy but once I had this idea in my head, it would not shift. Some of this was sparked by Giovanni telling his embarrassing moment story of having toilet roll attached to his shoe and me just finding it hugely endearing - he's usually so put together, I loved seeing that side of him. 
> 
> Title from The Jewellers Hands because why not have a weird song for a weird chapter? Comment further ideas below (or tweet them at me!)

Ranvir settled next to Tushaan on the sofa, handing him a glass of orange juice. It wasn't unusual that the two of them watched TV together; enjoying shows as a pair was one of their favourite ways to spend quality time together. 

The TV show in question, however, was usually on _Netflix_ rather than _CBBC._ Ranvir wasn't convinced that her eight year old son would normally be entertained by the dubious cringefest that was _Saturday Mash Up,_ but today was different. 

A smile crept onto Ranvir's face as she turned to her son. "Are we ready to see Gio embarrass himself?" 

Tushaan nodded eagerly. "I've already got the CBBC website up, so we can vote for him to be slimed." 

Ranvir laughed, remembering the harried voicenote she had received from Giovanni that very morning. _I better not get the slime. Amy can have it. I put more effort into my hair and make up than her._

 _"_ Oh yes, make sure you vote for him, darling." 

Ranvir smiled as Giovanni and Amy popped up on screen. Amy was so lovely - a brilliant combination of strong and gentle; an iron fist cased in a velvet glove with a beautiful singsong accent. Ranvir could tell, after months of knowing and being friends with Giovanni, that he'd really put effort into his outfit, deceptively plain as it looked. He would only pout if she didn't compliment him, prima donna that he was, so after a minute's thought, she picked up her phone and composed a text. 

_Very nice outfit, darling. Worth all the extra effort x_

Tushaan peered over her shoulder. "Mum, are you and Gio flirting again?" 

Ranvir cackled, hoping she hadn't blushed. "T, darling, how can we be flirting? Gio is on the telly!" 

Tushaan raised an eyebrow as though he were eight going on thirty-eight. "Yeah, but you always do." 

Ranvir swallowed. Okay, she and Giovanni had never had the most _conventional_ friendship, and once or twice they'd gotten a bit close for comfort in rehearsals and shared a kiss or two, but sue them, they'd been bubbled in a lockdown. But Ranvir had been adamant that it wouldn't go further than that. They were chalk and cheese for one; she lived in the world of early morning starts and deeply unglamorous motherhood, while he was an image-conscious dancer who forever preened in front of the mirror. Much as she adored him, Ranvir knew that friendship was the most practical solution. 

"Mum! Look, Amy is spinning Gio" Tushaan laughed, and Ranvir thanked whoever had created this cheesy show for its uncanny ability to distract children from difficult questioning. 

She turned her attention back to the TV show, laughing when she saw poor Giovanni lying back on a wheel, completely at the mercy of a teasing Amy. As he came to, he had to answer questions - his best friend on _Strictly,_ which obviously had to be both Aljaz and Gorka, and an embarrassing moment. Ranvir raised an eyebrow. She was interested in hearing which moment the incredibly put together Giovanni would choose. They'd shared a few, but she knew he was too media savvy to select one of those. 

"I've had so many" Gio laughed, visibly dizzy as he hugged his knees. "I remember when I was doing my live show, _This Is Me,_ and I took a toilet break - _it sometimes happen_ " Ranvir burst out laughing at that comment. Trust Giovanni to defend himself for having bodily functions. 

"And when I came back, I was supposed to be doing the Rumba, a very sexy dance. Everyone on stage was laughing, and I look down, and I realise - I have this _fabric_ on my foot." 

Tushaan giggled, curling up into the sofa. "Did he just say fabric? Mum, he just called toilet paper fabric." 

Ranvir laughed along, but she felt a surprising fondness bubble up in her chest. She had never told anyone, least of all the man himself, but it was the little (and rare) moments when Giovanni let his guard down and showed an aspect of his human side that she felt the most for him. 

Fortunately, Tushaan was too engrossed in finding out who was going to be the subject of the sliming to notice Ranvir's conflicted emotions. (She made a mental note to put this show on more often.) 

Tushaan squealed with delight when it was Gio, by a slim margin of 54 percent. "I'm so glad it's Gio! I voted for him." 

"Be sure to tell him" Ranvir laughed. "I'm sure he will love you for it." 

Secretly, she knew Giovanni adored attention and ridiculous situations in equal measure, and wouldn't have been able to _bear_ not being chosen. 

Ranvir and Tushaan winced as they watched Giovanni - having had the presence of mind to not wear his Gucci belt for once, and after removing his watch - unsuccessfully answer a series of questions, before having a variety of neon pink, green and yellow gunk thrown over him. 

"Mum!" Tushaan screeched, grabbing her arm. "He does _not_ look happy." 

Ranvir shrugged. "He deserved at least some of those. Imagine not knowing that the Downing Street cat is called Larry." 

When she turned back to look at the TV, her words caught in her throat. Giovanni had finally finished having the slime thrown over him, and his fringe was plastered to his forehead, his make up entirely vanished as he rubbed his face, smiling. And _God,_ Ranvir had never felt butterflies like it. She'd found him attractive before, because who hadn't, but she had never felt so drawn to him that she had an impulse to act on it. 

_Don't be stupid, Ranvir,_ she thought to herself. And then she looked again - watching a laughing Giovanni try and remove some of the slime in vain. He looked so natural, so carefree, so _himself._ And fuck. If she wasn't a little bit in love with this man. 

Suddenly, she grabbed her phone and texted Kai before she could even think about it. 

_Could you give me a ring asap?_

"Did you enjoy that, T?" She smiled at her son. 

"It was okay" Tushaan shrugged. "I don't think I would watch it again. It was only for Gio." 

Ranvir ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we will get back to our usual stuff. No more CBBC for us. Mummy has to take a quick call, okay?" 

Tushaan nodded. "I'm going to play some games upstairs." 

Ranvir watched him leave as she pressed the buzzing phone to her ear. 

"Hi Kai, thanks for calling." 

"No worries, Ranvir! Everything okay?" Kai sounded puzzled, and she didn't blame him - it wasn't as though they'd ever spoken on the phone before. 

"Oh yeah, yeah." Ranvir paused, giving herself time to think. "Did you watch Gio get slimed?" 

Kai cackled. " _Watch?_ I've filmed it in slo-mo. I am going to enjoy this for a while." 

Ranvir laughed. "Me too." She traced a pattern on her leg, before clearing her throat. "I - uh. I know it's a weird ask, and you don't have to tell me, but I really feel like I need to talk to Gio. Today. Nothing bad, don't worry" she added hastily, not wanting to concern Kai further, "I wondered if you knew what time he was getting in, and where?" 

" _Oh"_ Kai replied, after a moment of silence, and Ranvir could hear the cheeky smile in his voice. "Sure. 2:40PM at Euston. You thinking of meeting him there?" 

Ranvir nodded, despite Kai being unable to see her. "Yeah. Yeah. Just briefly." 

"I won't expect him back too quickly then," Kai laughed. "Erm - good luck, with whatever it is yeah? I'm sure that it'll all be fine." 

"Thanks Kai, I won't keep him too long" Ranvir smiled. "Stay well, okay? Speak to you later." 

She hung up, smiling as a text from Giovanni himself popped up. 

_Did I still look ok after the slime? I can't believe they did that!! You better not have voted..._

_I hope you watched though xx_

Ranvir laughed, responding with a very tongue in cheek _not even slime could ruin your beauty, darling,_ before dashing upstairs to get ready and make arrangements with her niece to watch Tushaan for a couple of hours whilst she nipped out. 

_14:35._

The Euston screens displayed the time on every dashboard, as though they were taunting Ranvir. She took a deep breath. Was she really doing the right thing here? There was a reason that she had studiously avoided anything but friendship, after all. 

_No, Ranvir,_ she reprimanded herself. _You had a moment today. There's a reason you're here. Trust your impulse._

Ranvir spotted Giovanni long before he spotted her. He was ambling back up the platform with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder, his fringe had dried softly and he was bundled up in his trusty thick leather jacket. Ranvir couldn't help but feel in awe of how he balanced being so physically beautiful with being so - _perfectly human._

Everything in her told her to run towards him. 

So she did. 

Giovanni's eyes widened as she appeared in front of him, pulling out his airpods and stuffing them in his pocket before putting his hands on her shoulder. 

"Ranvir?" His tone was panicked. "Why - why are you here? Is everything okay?" 

Ranvir laughed softly. "Everything is fine, Gio. I just -" her eyes met his and she swallowed hard. "I thought about not coming today, but I _had_ to. I just - I was wrong. Okay? I really like you, more than friendship, more than anything platonic, we might be from totally different worlds but -" 

Giovanni's eyes softened, his hand cupping her cheek. 

" _Darling._ Stop talking." 

He leaned forward and she met him halfway, melting into the kiss as he gently moved his lips against hers, hooking his arm around her waist. Giovanni laughed as he pulled away, rubbing his nose against her with a cheeky smile. 

"So the slime really does it for you, huh?" 


	6. I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are still going to dance together!"
> 
> In which Giovanni keeps his post-Strictly promise to Ranvir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm 6 chapters into a fic about a pairing that met on a dance show and I've only just used this lyric - slow claps for my creativity. 
> 
> As ever, if you have a moment, idea, or person you want to appear - let me know in the comments or @myfreezinghand! Thank you for the continued love.

_We are still going to dance together._

_Maybe when all this finishes, we can carry on dancing._

Giovanni Pernice was many things, but not a man that went back on his promises. _Okay,_ he might have told a few girlfriends along the way that they'd be together forever, but he'd believed it at the time, and _besides,_ who hadn't said something like that? He certainly had no intention of going back on this particular promise - dancing with Ranvir in their bubble had been a bright spot sandwiched between two lockdowns. Ranvir had fallen in love with dancing, and Giovanni had loved dancing with her. 

They'd stayed in touch over lockdown, making sure to schedule calls every week and texting most days. Giovanni didn't find anything particularly unusual about that; he called Debbie and Michelle the same amount, and Faye slightly less, but still regularly. And if he looked forward to those calls with Ranvir slightly more, no one had to know - 

"Being kicked out, am I?" 

Giovanni rolled his eyes, his train of thought interrupted by a _very_ smug Kai, bouncing on his crossed leg as he leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. 

"Not _exactly._ As I said, you can stay if you want." 

Kai grinned widely, strolling over to the sofa and settling himself down. 

Giovanni narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Lockdown is half over, Kai. Can't you go and see a friend?" 

Kai put his hand to his heart in an expression of mock-fondness. "But _Gio,_ you _are_ my only friend." 

Giovanni laughed despite himself, the shrill sound of their flat's doorbell cutting into the conversation. He turned to face his grinning friend, who was ensconced on the sofa. 

" _Kai._ I love you. You're a dance partner, a brother, my best friend and the only thing that got me through lockdown. But if you don't _fuck off,_ I will never speak to you again." 

Seemingly having gotten the reaction he wanted, Kai jumped up with a cackle, grabbing his coat. "Only winding you up, _darling._ I hope you and Ranvir have a" he paused, taking a breath for effect, "Wonderful, platonic time." 

Giovanni didn't get chance to respond as Kai opened the door to be met with Ranvir on the other side. He couldn't see her, but heard her exchange pleasantries, and Kai explain that he was just leaving. He swallowed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. He'd not seen Ranvir - aside from over the medium of Facetime - since they'd both done their respective interviews confirming the platonic nature of their relationship. 

"Hello, stranger." 

Ranvir stepped into his space, wearing a short sleeved tailored black jumpsuit and heels, and Giovanni almost choked, knowing that his protestations of _absolutely not_ would come back to haunt him in the media if he didn't watch himself. 

Ranvir raised an eyebrow, clearly having spotted him staring. "This isn't for you, don't worry darling. I was filming just before." 

Giovanni nodded, willing his throat to become less dry. "Of course. Beautiful, as always" he smiled, gathering himself and crossing the living room floor to meet her. As they hugged, Giovanni considered that he'd really missed being that close with her: holding her and smelling her hair. 

"I'm glad you still wanted to do this." 

Ranvir laughed. "Well, we all know I love ballroom. I've missed it immensely. So as long as you don't make me revisit that _hideous_ jive" she narrowed her eyes at him "Then I'm glad to be here." 

Giovanni bit his lip, torn whether to argue with her about the jive. It really hadn't been as bad as Ranvir remembered, or the stupid judges had made out. But he settled for returning her gaze with a smile. "No, darling. I thought we'd do the Foxtrot. Who doesn't want to relive being top of the leaderboard?" 

Ranvir exhaled with obvious relief. "Oh good, I like that one. It'll be so weird doing it here in your flat, just us." 

Giovanni frowned. "Even in the rehearsal room, it was just us." 

She shook her head. "No. But, you know, we had those performance days, where we acted all -" she gestured with a delightful laugh, " _Lovey dovey._ " 

Giovanni bit his lip. _Fuck._ Now he had to control his facial expressions when he looked at her - and she hadn't even been wearing that jumpsuit in rehearsals. "Darling. We always have to sell the dance." 

Ranvir giggled, stepping towards him. "At least you don't have to go as all out as you and Michelle did in your Foxtrot. How did it go again? _They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky..._ "

Giovanni clapped his hands over his ears. "No! Please no! That awful song. I think we will stick with ours" he smiled, selecting _Love You I Do_ on his phone.

He should have suggested Ranvir redo her opening section, but something in him selfishly wanted to keep her close to him, so he took her hand, pulling her into hold. 

"Your frame is still beautiful." 

"I've been pretending to be half of a martini glass to keep myself occupied in lockdown." 

Giovanni laughed, feeling his eyes soften as he looked at her. _This is what I've missed,_ he thought, swaying with her to the music and thanking God that he knew the steps by muscle memory, so Ranvir wouldn't pick up on his wandering mind. He'd initially been convinced that most of his enjoyment of dancing with Ranvir had stemmed from missing out on his tours, and being unable to dance for most of the year prior to that. But when he couldn't recreate the feeling either in his dance classes, or even in rehearsals with the other professional dancers, he realised he'd been stupid and the entire feeling had come from her. Giovanni watched her now, as she followed him around the floor, graceful in every movement. It had been just the same in rehearsals. The way her beautiful dark eyes looked so trustingly into his. The palpable physical connection between them that made their dances so fluid and enjoyable to watch. The small moments of in-jokes they'd have, the words she'd teach him, the times they let their guard down to each other while in hold. 

_It was never the dancing. It was always her._

"Giovanni?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts as Ranvir said his name, realising the music had ended and they were still in hold. 

"Sorry. Sorry," Giovanni laughed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to shake himself out of his realisation. "It's been a while since I did a proper partner dance." 

"Me too," Ranvir nodded. "I thought I'd forgotten all the bloody steps." 

"You remembered everything," Giovanni replied, guiding her towards the stools next to his breakfast bar. "I am _very_ proud of you. Wine?" 

Ranvir raised an eyebrow. "We were never allowed alcohol in rehearsals." 

"As I said, this isn't _Strictly._ I'm going to have some. Want to join?"

Ranvir nodded, and Giovanni poured equal amounts into goblets, before knocking back half of his straight away. Sue him, he definitely needed some liquid courage to say what he was about to. 

"So" he paused, letting the start of the sentence hang in the air. "My interview -" 

Ranvir waved him off with a dismissive gesture. "Gio, we _spoke_ about it. You kept me on Facetime for hours!" she laughed. "I know they twisted your words, and the GMB lot were pretty pissed, but _I_ know what you meant. And it's fine." 

Giovanni shook his head, taking another gulp of wine. "Is not fine. Not at all. Because-" he sighed, steadying himself with his hand on the counter. He could feel Ranvir's eyes burning into him from where she was perched on the stool. "Because it was _bullshit._ I was talking nonsense. I - I don't even know why. We never felt like we had to deny it before, so why did I do it?" 

Ranvir placed her hand on his, and even her touch felt soothing. "It wasn't bullshit, darling. You said we weren't together. Which we aren't." 

"I said we'd never be," Giovanni all but mumbled, still unable to meet her gaze. "And that's not true." 

Ranvir pulled back her hand. "It isn't? You've lost me, Gio." 

Giovanni lifted his head up, willing himself to look her in the eye. "It was never the dancing, Ranvir. I thought, you know, for a while. I thought the things I was feeling were because we danced together, and I hadn't in a long time. And then I realised, it was actually because of _you._ My feelings are all for you. And don't tell me" he rushed to add, as he could see her start to open her mouth, "That it is bullshit. Because I have thought about this, and only this, all of lockdown. I know this is how I feel." 

Ranvir smiled softly, pushing herself up from the stool as she walked to meet him on his side of the counter. Her hands found his neck, and he settled his on her hips. _And God, if that jumpsuit wasn't on his floor later, he wasn't Giovanni Pernice._

"I wasn't going to correct you, Gio, I do believe you," she replied, and Giovanni forced himself to listen to what else she had to say before he closed the gap and kissed her. 

"You do?" 

Ranvir nodded. "I was going to say, you were wrong in the article about another thing. I didn't fall in love with dancing, like you said. I fell in love with _you._ " 


	7. I'd Like To Poke Them In Their Prying Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are live. WE ARE LIVE." 
> 
> In which Giovanni tries to keep Michelle quiet, much to Kai's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to everyone on here and Twitter that still reads this. 
> 
> Also: in my AUs, all my characters ignore COVID a little bit. That's the joy of the AU.

When Giovanni had insisted that he was going to go live with Kai every night during lockdown, he had said it with the best intentions. It was just a bit of harmless fun and a laugh with Kai to get them through the dark lockdown evenings - what _wasn't_ to like? And honestly, up until now, he'd had no reason to regret his promise. Janette, Gorka, Jamie and even Emily Laing, of all people, had provided excellent entertainment. 

As much as he loved Michelle - that woman was fiery and Mediterranean and gave as good as she got, she made him miss his own older sister in that regard - she had been called before she'd had the chance to do her make up, and was _not_ to be trifled with. When Michelle was not to be trifled with, she was even more acid-tongued than usual, and tonight that was entirely directed at Giovanni. That, and she gossiped like a fishwife. He'd heard _far_ too many voicenotes from both her and Faye, teasing him about how close he'd grown to Ranvir whilst on the show. _Just friends? Every time you say that, we question our friendships with you. Where were our constant head kisses and long hugs?_

"We haven't spoken in a while," Giovanni heard himself saying, and Kai inaudibly gasped as he jutted his elbow against Giovanni's hip below the kitchen counter. That was definitely Kai-speak for _mate, you shouldn't have said that._ And Giovanni agreed. Sometimes, he missed the times he was less comfortable conversing in English, because he gave less away. 

Michelle's eyes narrowed. Of _course_ she'd picked up on it. That woman was quick as lightning. "Gio...Don't you _dare._ "

"What?" He asked, trying to laugh as he focused on keeping the panic out of his eyes. There were thousands of people watching this, after all, and a fair few of them were eagle-eyed. 

Kai was bent double laughing by this point, and Gio shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye. _Useless prick._

"Gio," Michelle began again, like a schoolteacher who was berating a naughty child. "Don't you dare blame me for this. You know-" 

And _oh God._ Giovanni realised, almost too late, that Michelle would gladly theorise with him about _why_ he'd been so busy lately in front of both of their followers with no qualms whatsoever if he didn't shut her up. She didn't know anything - there wasn't anything to know, for that matter. He and Ranvir _were_ just friends. For now. But that didn't mean that Giovanni hadn't fallen for her and wasn't doing a spectacularly shit job of hiding it. 

"We are live" he hissed, staring her down in the camera. 

Michelle gave him a shrug, matching his stare, going to open her mouth again. 

" _WE ARE LIVE!_ " Giovanni shouted, aware that everyone watching would be having a field day. God, he could almost see the edits now. He decided, however, that it was the best-case scenario, rather than letting Michelle gossip about his life in front of everyone. 

"The people want to know." _God, couldn't she have a day off?_

Kai was in fits of laughter, rendered speechless for the first time since Giovanni had known him. He elbowed him, signalling that he could use some help right now. 

"No, they don't." _Of course they fucking did. When he danced with Ranvir, he knew they had the kind of connection that had mesmerised him as a child when he watched people dance together._

"I think they do," Michelle continued, showing absolutely no sign of backing down. 

Giovanni sighed, knowing he'd already lost this particular battle. "I will call you after the live." 

Michelle's face was a picture as he pressed the end call button. If she'd had her suspicions before, Giovanni had just confirmed them, and he knew that. By the looks of it, so did at least half the chat. 

"Anyway everyone, I think we should go and have dinner now," Kai cut in, _finally_ speaking up. "We hope you enjoyed the live." 

"Love you all, so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you" Giovanni blew a kiss to his camera, mentally reminding himself to get a new fucking catchphrase, and soon. 

He ended the live, immediately burying his head in his hands. "Oh my _God._ Could that have gone worse?" 

Kai laughed, resting a sympathetic hand on Giovanni's shoulder. "It could have gone much worse, G. Michelle doesn't _actually_ know anything." 

"There isn't anything to know," Giovanni mumbled, fiddling with his ring. 

Kai rolled his eyes. "You _still_ haven't told Ranvir that you don't just like her as a friend? What's with you? Didn't you ask Ashley out on the day the celebs were introduced to the pros?" 

"I don't want to talk about that," Giovanni snapped. "It was different. Ash was like me, she liked fun and going out and it was just chill at first - it developed into something serious. We thought it might just be a romance. Not that Ranvir isn't fun," he corrected himself, "She is, and she makes me laugh more than anyone. But it can't be like some _romance,_ you know? We have to be sure." 

Kai nodded. "I thought you were sure."

Giovanni sighed, grabbing his goblet of wine and taking a large gulp. "Yeah, but we haven't really talked about it." 

"So _talk_ about it," Kai replied, crossing his arms. 

Giovanni groaned as his phone started buzzing. "Michelle," he gestured by way of explanation. "I did say I would call her after the live, so -" 

He swiped up, bracing himself, and was met with matching expressions from Michelle and Faye. He'd loved teaching these fantastic, sharp-witted, intelligent and perceptive women to dance, but the whole thing was really biting him in the arse now. 

"Gio! G! Anything you'd like to share with the group?" Michelle cackled. 

"Not really, no" Giovanni said, aiming for apathetic. 

Faye laughed. "You've _never_ hung up on a call so fast." 

"Yeah, Faye," Michelle retorted, a sparkle in her eye. "It was almost as though he didn't want me to talk about anything on the live, because anything I said might be _true._ " 

Giovanni sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you were going to speak about Ranvir. She isn't someone for you to mock, Michelle." 

Michelle frowned. "I wasn't going to _mock_ her, G. I save that exclusively for you." 

"If you're not more than friends, why did it matter what Michelle said?" Faye asked, and Giovanni suddenly regretted all the praise he'd heaped on her in the past. 

" _Because_ " Giovanni replied through gritted teeth, "I don't want my private life aired to all my followers!" 

The doorbell rang, and Giovanni nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"I'll get that" Kai said to no-one in particular, removing himself from his propped-up position on the kitchen counter. 

"Hi, Kai!"

_And God, Giovanni would know that voice anywhere._

"Is that -" And Michelle would too, apparently. 

"We have guests!" Giovanni shouted down the phone. 

"During COVID?" Faye laughed. 

"Is the Amazon driver!" Giovanni thought quickly. "For our Tiktoks!" 

He hastily pressed end call, which he'd made a habit of that evening, and spun to the source of the voice. Ranvir was standing in his kitchen, bundled up in a purple coat with her hands in her pockets and a few raindrops drying on her forehead. Fuck. She looked incredible. 

" _Ranvir._ " Giovanni whispered softly, making his way over to her. 

"I know I shouldn't really be here, at all, actually" Ranvir laughed. "But I caught the tail-end of your live, and you seemed a bit panicked, so -"

Kai backed away to his bedroom door at quite a pace, thumbing in the direction of the door as if to say _I'll be in here if you need me._

Giovanni waited until it had closed behind him before turning back to Ranvir. "No. Don't say that. You should always be here." He internally reprimanded himself. _You should always be here? What did that mean?_ "Let me take your coat." 

Ranvir shook her head. "Not at the minute, thanks. It's chilly out there. I'm still adjusting." 

Giovanni guided her to the sofa. "Sorry. I had a bit of a wobble. Michelle doesn't know anything, not that there is anything to know-"

He felt Ranvir's small, cold hand cup his cheek. "If there's nothing to know, what was all that about?" _She really could read him like a book._

"I - I- didn't think there was?" He couldn't face her questioning gaze. " _Okay._ I like you, Ranvir." He exhaled, suddenly unable to stand the silence. 

Ranvir paused, smiling. "I like you too, Giovanni." 

"No," he tried again, panicked. "No. I mean, I like you. Not just as a friend. But more than that. That too, though." 

"I know," she said slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what I meant." 

Giovanni was torn between confusion and the warm flood of relief he felt. "You knew?" 

Ranvir laughed. "Giovanni. You're hardly the best at hiding your feelings. Have you seen half of the tweets people have written about us? You couldn't even hide it from Michelle Visage." 

Giovanni broke into a soft grin. "Maybe I should thank Michelle. She brought you here, and I don't know when I would have told you otherwise. I was so nervous." 

Ranvir turned to him, looking down from his eyes to his lips in a sweeping motion. "If you'd taken much longer, I would have probably told you first. But maybe get Michelle some flowers." 


	8. Now There's Reason For It To Be Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni calls Ranvir to tell her how he really feels about her. 
> 
> Set at a point after his Loose Women interview.
> 
> Or - as I said last night, "Giovanni, just tell her you fucking love her and she's everything you looked for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow @myfreezinghand, you will be totally unsurprised by this, given the tangent I went on yesterday. This is what I would like to happen in a very very ideal world. 
> 
> Apologies to Poppy, Annie, Sara, Suz, Maddie, and literally everyone else that has already screamed at me about this. 
> 
> Also, you should definitely use Gracie's edit as the soundtrack to this. Sorry, not sorry.

_I should not be left on my own,_ Giovanni thought. 

Okay, that wasn't entirely true, he conceded. He was very practiced at living alone, having done it for the last 16 years; he knew himself, habits and routine more intimately than most could ever hope to. While living with Kai at first had been a little unusual, Giovanni found himself sinking into the familiarity as though it were a warm blanket in which he'd happily ensconced himself. Kai was funny, a brilliant dancer, a willing listener, an interesting conversationalist, and an excellent dance partner. Conveniently, he also left Giovanni with little time to introspect too deeply about the last few months. 

Now Kai had disappeared on a work trip which required him to stay overnight, and Giovanni was curled up on the sofa, nursing a glass of red wine and flicking through his Spotify playlist. He'd watched everything on Netflix which was related to Freddie Mercury and Michael Jackson, run 15K on his treadmill, and choreographed next week's dance classes. Now there was nothing to distract him, Giovanni found himself becoming irritated by the sheer _relatability_ of his own playlist. 

_What died isn't dead yet._ Skip. _She is gone, but she used to be mine._ Skip. _He's insisting that friends look at each other like that._ Skip. _If our love died young, I can't bear witness._ Definite skip. 

The familiar sound of Katy Perry's unnervingly upbeat pop began, the deceptively light-hearted beat that starts before she punctures the heart with her disarmingly honest lyrics - _it's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse._ Something in Giovanni prevented him from skipping the song; leaning back into the sofa instead with his wine glass pressed to his lips, feeling a hard lump form in his throat that became difficult to swallow around. 

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

Giovanni wanted to roll his eyes at himself. _Stop being so dramatic,_ he whispered to no-one in particular. He closed his eyes, his thoughts returning to the place they usually did when he was alone - the previous season of _Strictly,_ or more appropriately, Ranvir. Giovanni would be lying if he'd expected there to be anything at all between them. He hadn't yet been single a year at that point, and expected a partner less argumentative than Michelle, less driven than Faye, less likely to be a lifelong friend than Debbie. How wrong he had been. 

Ranvir had not been less of anything. She had been _more._ From the moment he'd met her, he'd known that. Who else could have looked so radiant in that yellow coat? She was more beautiful, more kind, more funny, more determined, more loving, more intelligent, more willing to meet him halfway than _any_ partner, romantic, sexual, or dance-related, he'd ever had. Giovanni had been fucked from the start. 

He sighed, sipping on his wine before setting it down. Okay, from the start, he'd had a bit of a crush, which had only been magnified by visiting Ranvir on location at work and seeing her carefree approach to flying in a Spitfire, of all things. In Week Three it had become almost unbearable, particularly as he held her close in that shimmering night-blue dress. That's when Giovanni knew he had lost it. They'd come top of the leaderboard, and all he'd cared about was her smile and the way her eyes sparkled. 

Week Four had hit them both like a wall. Ranvir hated the dance, Giovanni had _known_ that the producers were stitching them up for an early exit. He'd been determined to avoid it. And then Ranvir had cracked one day in rehearsal, she'd gone totally to pieces in the most heartbreaking way, telling him about her ex-husband, her painful divorce, single motherhood. _How can you make beautiful shapes with a body you're not entirely comfortable in?_ Giovanni remembered, with a dull ache in his chest, how hurt he'd been to hear those words. They'd sat on the floor together, her head in his chest, him stroking her lovely, soft hair, sharing intimate details of their past lives. Giovanni had felt hard-pressed to open up to any of his previous girlfriends in this way, let alone a dance partner. 

Ranvir had encouraged and adored all the parts of Giovanni that he'd thought best to keep hidden; his emotional vulnerability, his soft nature, his longing for companionship. And he'd just been in awe of the strength of this beautiful woman who could go to pieces and rearrange herself with such composure. She wore her vulnerability in the most accessible and sophisticated way, and all Giovanni wanted to do was match her. 

They'd not kissed until Week Five. Okay, he'd inched ever closer in the final move than Leandro and Maria had intended with their Argentine Tango choreography, to the point where not kissing would have been an achievement. Giovanni still didn't know how they'd both not caved during the live show, clinging onto shreds of professionalism. _I'm not just another woman, Giovanni,_ Ranvir had hissed backstage, still visibly shaken. _You can't have me and leave me whenever you want. I have a family to consider. I have myself to consider._ He'd been hurt by that, but understood where she was coming from. _Princess,_ he'd whispered, holding her close, _it's not like that, trust me. You're the first person that has made me feel so much. I just want to be close to you._

Giovanni had been determined to use the American Smooth and Viennese Waltz choreography to show Ranvir - and anyone else who was paying attention - just how much he adored her. He'd fallen and fallen and fallen for this woman, every week to a new depth which shocked him. He'd been sure that she felt the same. After the elimination, her request for space had taken him aback, and he'd wondered if this was what full-frontal heartbreak felt like. Not watching a relationship slowly crumble to dust as distance grew between two people, not when someone you trusted went to the papers about you, but when someone you were in love with was within touching distance, yet equally so unreachable. 

_I can't just do this, Gio,_ Ranvir had said to him backstage before their final stint on _It Takes Two,_ wringing her hands. _I adore you, more than any man ever, and I don't say that lightly. But it's been just my son and I for so long. We can't emerge out of this bubble into lockdown and expect everything to stay the same. Let's just take this time to think, and to speak as friends, and see what happens._

Giovanni had almost gone to pieces in that interview. He'd almost burst into tears at several points, and _none_ of it had been to do with the elimination. Months later, he couldn't bear to watch it back, wincing whenever he saw the clip of how tightly he held Ranvir at the end. That had been such a private moment, he was irritated that it was on camera, as every inch of that hug was a _never let me go_ plea to her. He'd been ecstatic when she held him back just as closely. 

Giovanni hadn't even told Kai or Gorka that he couldn't bear thinking about the next season of _Strictly._ Fresh tears burned his eyes as he imagined being partnered with another person, maybe another _woman._ He'd already asked the producers to consider a same-sex partnership for him, partly because it was _way fucking overdue_ and he wanted to do it as much justice as possible, but partly because he could treat it as an entirely different experience. In the past, he'd always teased his partners that they would be jealous when the next season rolled around. _You won't want to see me like this with anybody else._

As if he could be with anyone else the way he had been with Ranvir. Giovanni swallowed hard, imagining a different woman walking through the rehearsal room doors, a different woman doing ballroom in his arms, a different woman having her arms around him during results, a different woman next to him on the _It Takes Two_ sofa. He knew already that her absence was going to feel unbearably palpable. 

_I should have told you what you meant to me, cause now I pay the price_

"Oh, fuck off Katy" Giovanni snapped tearfully, _finally_ pressing pause on the song. 

_Maybe Katy Perry had a point, though._

Giovanni sighed, knocking back the remaining bit of wine for confidence and good measure, before finding Ranvir's contact. It wasn't as though she'd be surprised, they called most days as it was. 

_One ring._ Okay, that's normal. _Two rings._ Alright, she will get to it. _Three rings._ Oh my god, she was ignoring him. 

"Hello?" 

_And there she was._ Giovanni almost choked with a mix of relief and nausea. 

"Ranvi." 

"Hi, lovely! How are you?" 

_Walking on sunbeams now I'm talking to you,_ is what he didn't say. "Good, good. I just - I wanted to talk. Is now okay?" 

He could _hear_ her confused frown on the other end of the phone. "Sure. Now's good. T is in bed, so." 

" _Ranvi._ I - There was never going to be a good moment. Especially in my fourth language," Giovanni chuckled, running his hands through his already dishevelled hair. "I feel like I have these things to tell you, and if I don't tell you, I will" he paused. "How you say? Explode? Like Mount Etna?" 

Ranvir laughed, although her voice still had a concerned edge. " _Erupt._ But I think you mean _implode,_ which is kind of the opposite." 

Giovanni nodded, before realising she couldn't see him. "Yes. I will implode. Ranvir. It's always been you. Oh my god. I-"

" _What's_ always been me, Gio?" 

_As if she needed to ask._ "God, everything. Ranvir, I love dancing. I love competing. But when we were knocked out, all I could think was, I can't believe I don't get to spend ten hours a day with this woman any more. I didn't even care about showing off and doing Latin dances this season, I just loved having you in my arms, close as possible. I loved everything you told me, everything you helped me tell you. The way your hand felt in mine. Meeting your son, finding out about your life. The way you explain the news. You being a beautiful princess every Saturday night, but also so naturally beautiful in rehearsal. You are the first person" Giovanni paused for breath, embarrassed at how it shuddered out of him, "That I have ever, and I think will ever, feel this way about. I said to Aljaz, before, long before, _what is love? When will I find out?_ And Ranvi? I found out. I love you. Love is when the person you feel it for changes you for the better. Love is when you stop hiding parts of yourself. Love is when you don't look forward to _Strictly_ as much because really - I don't want to dance with anybody else. Or, I don't want to dance if I'm not dancing with you too." 

Giovanni's phone started buzzing, and he lifted it away from his ear to reject whoever _dared_ to call him in the middle of such an important conversation. He smiled when he noticed Ranvir was requesting a Facetime call, which he accepted. He regretted this decision when he caught himself in the camera, with messy hair and teary eyes. 

Ranvir appeared on his screen, wearing a cream jumper with her hair slightly tousled. _God, this woman._ She really took his breath away. She looked like she had been crying too, which made Giovanni feel slightly less embarrassed.

"I think you mean, _I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you."_

Giovanni paused, confused. "My English?" 

Ranvir smiled fondly, shaking her head. "Your English was _perfect,_ darling. That's a Taylor Swift quote. _Holy Ground._ I listened to it in the car on the way back after our American Smooth. It's how I've always felt. I'm no dancer, but dancing with you made me feel alive and beautiful. And" she paused, looking bashful. "I want to do it forever. I know I asked for space, I know I hurt you, and I'm _sorry._ " 

Giovanni shook his head. "Don't be sorry." 

"I _am_ sorry. You see, as I said before, it's always just been me. No love life to speak of, really, since the divorce. And I" her voice became small, and Giovanni leaned forward to hear her. "I really have fallen in love with you, Giovanni, and it _scared_ me. I've never felt like this, and I was terrified of being hurt. But you can only be terrified for so long. I think I'm hurting myself, and us both really, more by _not_ giving it a try." 

Giovanni had given up blinking away the tears at this point, laughing with delight as they rolled down his cheeks. With anyone else, he'd feel self-conscious and ridiculous, but this was the woman he loved. 

"Does this mean you will be my partner? My life partner _and_ my dance partner?" 

Ranvir smiled beautifully, lighting up Giovanni's screen. "Of course. Although I'm not sure how your next dance partner on _Strictly_ will feel about that." 

Giovanni laughed. "Oh, I'm sure Piers will survive." 


	9. My Devotion's Outer Crust Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His hand on my knee seemed inconsequential after being so physically entwined." 
> 
> Did it really, Ranvir? 
> 
> Or: a look into Ranvir's mind during *that* interview. With a bit of help from Andrew Scott's Priest, because who doesn't love Andrew Scott's Priest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely lot on Twitter, who I adore. You know that I can't write Ranvir as well as Giovanni, but I hope this works.

"Some might say that it was your _smouldering_ chemistry with Giovanni which triggered those pesky romance rumours. What do you think?" 

Ranvir bit away a smile. This _Hello_ interview had been going so well - she'd spoken about being able to get away to Antigua with her son, and how she felt like a winner of _Strictly_ regardless of narrowly missing out on the final. However, years in the media industry had taught Ranvir a few things; one of those was an ability to detect when someone was politely asking questions until they felt comfortable to raise the core topic of their interest. She'd been simultaneously surprised and amused by the kinds of headlines she and Giovanni had generated. It went further than the usual _are they, aren't they_ trope, delving into some of their more intimate moments during dances and interviews. 

"I understand why people think we might have become more than dance partners," Ranvir said slowly, choosing her words carefully, although it wasn't an untruth. She and Giovanni had always had an unconventional friendship, frequently blurring the line between closeness and something _more._ Initially, she'd put it down to Giovanni's mix of Italian heritage and unreservedly friendly demeanour. As the weeks inched by, however, she'd noticed that the two of them were closer than she'd seen him be with Debbie, Faye or Michelle. 

At first it had been quick little moments, _blink and you'd miss them_ asides in conversation: Giovanni calling her beautiful with a sincere look in his eye, him grabbing her hand and pulling her close when he'd visited her while she was filming for work, kisses on the head which increased in frequency. Ranvir had only considered these moments in retrospect, when she'd lain awake wondering why her partner, Italian Latin Champion, had developed such a penchant for ballroom. She hadn't dared to believe that it was _proximity,_ the opportunity to hold her so close, that had tempted Giovanni away from the Jive and Charleston. 

They'd flirted so outrageously during their Foxtrot rehearsals and performance that they'd come to a sort of unspoken agreement not to share anything further on Instagram, particularly after Giovanni uploaded a story where he'd been absent-mindedly playing with her hair. The papers were half onto them at that point: they latched onto poor Giovanni every year, determined to pair him with every partner after he'd made the unfortunate rookie mistake of dating the first. _Perhaps one day they'd be right._

But not this time. 

"On _Strictly's It Takes Two,_ " Ranvir began, thinking she'd better use an example she could explain, and one from the early days was playing it safe. "Giovanni had his hand on my knee and we were holding hands." It hadn't meant _anything_ \- at the time. It had felt so natural to be so close, and perhaps that had been a warning sign in itself. 

The interviewer arched an eyebrow in response, and Ranvir sensed the excitement of a potential exclusive. "Yes. I remember that moment. It did seem - awfully romantic, didn't it?"

Ranvir resisted laughing. _How do you explain a moment like that,_ was what she wanted to ask. _How do you explain any moment?_ Three nights before she was due to meet her _Strictly_ partner, she'd had a dream about Giovanni, and had woken up drenched in sweat with her heart pounding under the covers. The relief she'd felt when he'd turned around at Stonor Park and it was him, _really him,_ had been insurmountable. He'd taken her small hands in his and swayed with her, holding her and hugging her and complimenting her like it was the easiest thing in the world. The double hand-holding had just been an extension of their natural gravitation towards each other. 

That answer wouldn't do - it would open up an entire can of worms on its own, but Ranvir was struggling to think of anything that wouldn't. The Foxtrot had been one thing. The Cha Cha had been quite another. Giovanni had held Ranvir, literally and metaphorically, right from the beginning of that week. He'd held her and kissed her head and soothed her frustrated tears over the steps, over repressed memories of her divorce, over her discomfort with such exposing choreography. Whenever they weren't dancing, he compensated for the isolation she felt during the routine by holding her as tightly as she'd allow. When they realised they'd made it through to the fifth week of the competition, Giovanni had all but grabbed her, pressing the softest, but firmest kiss to her forehead. _Stay with me,_ it had said. _I've got you._

That night, Ranvir had all but collapsed into bed with exhaustion. She hadn't realised it might be more than just overwork until she sobbed during a re-run of _Fleabag,_ when Andrew Scott's character said: _And love isn't something that weak people do. Being a romantic takes a hell of a lot of hope. I think what they mean is, when you find somebody that you love, it feels like hope._

Giovanni felt a lot like hope. He felt like a steady stream of light being poured into the darkest cracks in Ranvir's self-belief. Ranvir considered herself a fairly confident woman - academically, socially, politically. She was happy to present and opine on live television, for God's sake. But making shapes with her body? Being seen as a physical presence? Dance was so exposing, and Giovanni was the comforting yet empowering antidote, reminding her that she _could_ perform alongside him and enjoy it. 

Their Argentine Tango had ruffled some feathers, and both she and Giovanni had been ushered into separate interviews to deny their romance. Ranvir certainly wasn't going to open up _that_ particular conversation again. Particularly when things had been so fractious behind the scenes - Giovanni making his desire known, Ranvir not believing it and considering every potential obstacle, before they both caved in. They'd had to sell one story on the dancefloor, but quite another to the press - _we're just friends._ As if friends kissed like that. Made love like that. Their friendship, such as it had been, had splintered in Week Five. Something had burst out of its misshapen cocoon, and it was either ensure it was a butterfly, or risk it all. 

Bit by bit, over the course of the American Smooth and Viennese Waltz, they'd pieced it together. Ranvir stopped herself from sighing wistfully at the memories. They weren't _anything._ But they were also very much _something._ Giovanni had choreographed every inch of his feelings for her into those dances, and Ranvir had reciprocated by throwing herself fully into them. _You are everything,_ Giovanni had whispered into her hair as they celebrated making it through to the semi-finals. And then, touching his heart, _when I dance with you, I feel it in here._

The truth of it was, Ranvir considered, it wasn't the elimination that had hurt so deeply. It was the realisation that reality was going to hit like the side of a small ship jutting into a particularly angular iceberg. There were no excuses now, no pretence. One more week of bubbling, for the group dance, and then back to the endless dark mornings for _Good Morning Britain,_ back to juggling journalism and the school run. No more ten hour days with Giovanni. As painful as it was, this had been akin to a holiday romance and it had to end. 

Giovanni had run after her in the cold December night, after she'd stormed off into the car park. _Ranvi, please. You're all I want. I've never - it's never been like this._ What was it the Fleabag Priest had said about love? Oh, yes. _It's all any of us want, and it's hell when we get there._

So there had been excuses. Excuses, distance, silence. All culminating in Giovanni holding her tightly in his arms and swaying with her while everyone else celebrated Bill's and Oti's win. _Ranvir. This is it for me. This is love. I don't care about any reason you have why we shouldn't make this work. I will fight for you._ What could she do? She didn't want to continue holding him back, didn't want to hold herself back. _Okay, you old softie,_ she'd laughed. _Let's give it a try._

And that's exactly what they were doing, Ranvir smiled, forcing herself back to the present moment. Giving it a try. Ten hours a day in the training room had turned into two-hour Facetimes at night. What they were building together had the best foundations, but was still so delicate, there was no other way aside from to keep the press out of it. 

But the hand holding? Compared to what was really going on between them, Ranvir found the whole obsession with it laughably... _inconsequential._

Inconsequential. Smiling, Ranvir knew she had her answer. 

_"_ Everybody was going crazy about it and I didn't even notice because we'd spent all day with our bodies pressed together learning the Foxtrot! His hand on my knee seemed so inconsequential after being so physically entwined." 

**Author's Note:**

> More emphasis than ever since Giovanni and Ranvir gave interviews on the matter - pure, unadulterated FICTION. Nothing but love for this close friendship between them; nothing but respect for them as individuals. However, I missed making myself (and hopefully some of you) smile with fics. (Boris - if you let us out of the house, this might not be happening.) 
> 
> Very very VERY inspired by the wonderful work of others who have had similar ideas of a series of oneshots. Thank you all for being wonderful. Please comment below with what you want to see!


End file.
